Gwyddion the Great Nogard
Gwyddion the Great Nogard (born April 23, 2175), simply known as The Great Nogard is a renowned wizard known for creating the DragonVale. He is presently the leader of the Wizard Council and one of the most famous wizards, and brilliant in magic and Dragonology despite his ample eccentricities. He currently lives in his private castle in the Grand City. People have made comparisons between the background of Gwyddion and that of Torbin the Wicked. Both were wizards who were orphaned at a young age and raised in an environment where dragons were used for nefarious purposes. They then became involved with politics, becoming leaders of the Wizard Council. History Childhood Gwyddion had a humble upbringing. He was born in a small, dilapidated city called Mirkee City, on the banks of the Aichpey River. His parents, Willow Larch and Rorecros died of a disease caused by the constant miasma in the area. Orphaned from a young age, he had never seen a real dragon except for the sad creatures that were forced to power the factories. From an early age he was fascinated with the dragons. He knew that many species were on the verge of extinction, and often wondered who would be brave enough to help them, if such a thing were possible. One day, he decided to help one of the factory dragons, a fire dragon, escape. They escaped the city and flew far away, where they finally settled in The Great Forest and lived among the plant dragons for eight years. During this time, Nogard learned about dragons and began practicing pyromancy. But when his tribe became destroyed when the part of the forest they lived in was cut, and Ember, his fire dragon, was killed by a merciless dragon-hating tree cutter, he remembered wondering when he was younger who would be brave enough to help the dragons. He knew then that it had to be him. Creation of the Vale See History of DragonVale School of the Blazing Gale Although he never attended the school, as magic was rare in his childhood home, Nogard became the dragon park ambassador of the School of the Blazing Gale around 2236. The school's attributes suited him well. Leader of the Council of Wizards In 2222, Nogard campaigned to lead the Wizard Council. He began a political party, the Harmonial Party. He was indeed voted into the role, beating out both of the other nominees. He succeeded Hilbert Shrub, who had been leader for eight years running. Nogard currently holds the record for longest time served by a leader of the Wizard Council. At present, Nogard is bonded to a rainbow dragon named Iris. She serves as the official dragon ambassador of the dragon parks. Return of the Cataclysm In 2275, when the Second Cataclysm hit, Nogard sacrificed himself, staying around to help all of the dragons and people onto the Floating Islands. The Cataclysm consumed him, and many thought he died. In fact, the Cataclysm sent him forwards 1000 years into the future, until the Wizards returned to the Surface. Achievements He came up with the idea of creating the Vale, discovered many species of dragons, and did much more. He has practiced many kinds of magic, including pyromancy (when he was with Ember) and arboromancy. Discoveries Nogard is recognized for the the discovery of many dragons. One of his more notable finds was the Spectre Dragon. He is also credited with the finding of the Delirium Dragon and the explanation that the form of a dragon isn't important as the imagination it brews from being seen, and the Procyon Dragon and the explanation that you shouldn't judge a star by the brightness of its twinkle. Written Works Nogard wrote The Book of Dragons, a dragon guidebook to help park owners learn about dragons. Dragons Bonded Dragons * Iris (Rainbow Dragon) * Ember (Fire Dragon) (Deceased) * Fern (Plant Dragon) All Dragons *Juniper (Plant Dragon) *Redgaze (Fire Dragon) *Boulder (Earth Dragon) *Nanuk (Cold Dragon) *Blitzen (Lightning Dragon) *Splash (Water Dragon) *Levi (Water Dragon) *Skye (Air Dragon) *Flaps (Air Dragon) *Tinker (Metal Dragon) *Dazzle (Light Dragon) *Shadow (Dark Dragon) *Pompy (Lava Dragon) *Vesuvius (Lava Dragon) *Mimsy (Moss Dragon) *Borogoves (Moss Dragon) *Oakheart (Tree Dragon) *Barky (Tree Dragon) *Rowan (Evergreen Dragon) *Russell (Evergreen Dragon) *Boreal (Evergreen Dragon) *Jotun (Glacier Dragon) *Nippy (Lichen Dragon) *Berg (Mountain Dragon) *Monty (Mountain Dragon) *Crackle (Ash Dragon) *Twitch (Ash Dragon) *Spike (Cactus Dragon) *Battery (Current Dragon) *Smithson (Forge Dragon) *Skullios (Bone Dragon) *George (Firework Dragon) *Fenrir (Ragnarok Dragon) *Bizurian (Bizurian Dragon) *And a lot more Famous Quotes References Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:DragonVale Keepers Category:Male Category:Inhabitants of the Grand City Category:Living Category:Pyromancers Category:Arboromancers Category:School of the Blazing Gale Category:Chromamancers Category:2175 births Category:April births Category:Taurians Category:Politicians Category:Epithetal Names Category:Wizard Council Leaders Category:Authors